Reflection of a Dragon
by Kazekage-sama
Summary: Sorry, but I'm bad at summaries so I'll tell you some things. Naruto and his team meets this girl they saw her a long time ago. She's a very strong ninja and Naruto and Sasuke lost to her the last time they fought. Naruto faces her again.
1. Chapter 1: A Familiar Face

**Reflection of a Dragon**

**By Kazekage-sama**

Chapter 1: A Familiar Face 

The morning sun appeared brightly in the blue sky. A boy woke up from his sleep. He lifted his arms and stretched them as he yawned and came out of his bed to brush his teeth and eat breakfast. As he got ready to go meet with his team he heard a girl yell his name

"Naruto! We're going to be late if we don't leave now to go do our missions!"

He yelled back, "Ok I'll be there!" Naruto ran out the door quickly and caught up with his team and greeted them "Hi Sakura! You know we can be late because Kakashi Sensei is always late." He looked at a boy and thought, "Sasuke, I won't lose to you!" Then he imagined beating Sasuke. "Ha ha Sasuke! I win!" When Naruto looked at Sasuke again he found him and Sakura staring at him like he was crazy.

Sakura questioned him, "Naruto, what are you talking about?" Naruto looked at Sakura embarrassed.

"Um...nothing." Naruto said.

Sakura looked at him weirdly and said without any worry "Um…okay." She turned away and thought to herself, _That idiot is so annoying._

They walked into the deserted woods. The team walked until they found the stone of people's name that was known as heroes. As they walked closer to the stone they heard foot steps ahead them.

Naruto yelled, "Ha-ha! Kakashi Sensei is here! He's never been early before!" He ran off, the sound of the foot steps became louder. Naruto jumped through a bush to see Kakashi. "Kakashi Sensei, you're finally… huh?"

Sakura and Sasuke went through the bush and found Naruto eyes widened. Naruto was staring at someone so Sakura and Sasuke turned where Naruto was looking at. There was a girl training. She was kicking the air and punching. The girl had brown hair and she wore a dark red shirt. Her pants were navy blue that the length of it goes down above her ankle and her forehead protector was tied around her neck. She looked at them and then Sasuke. She was looking at Sasuke for a moment and looked away. Naruto smiled and yelled

"Hey it's Kyoko! It's been a long time since we last met!"

Sakura smiled widely and nodded. "Kyoko! Yeah, it's been a long time."

Sasuke didn't say anything but he looked angry. Kyoko stopped what she was doing and stood still.

Naruto yelled, "Hey! Let's fight again. I did a lot of mental training while you were gone!" He remembered the attack Jaraiya taught him. "So what do you say?"

She answered "Fine." and thought _After watching him fight I found out how he releases the nine-tailed fox power but hopefully he won't release it. _Kyoko slowly walked back a few steps and Naruto walked forward. A small breeze blew. Leaves from trees fell. The last leaf that fell to the ground they began their match. Naruto and Kyoko ran closer to each other and pulled out a kunai from their pouch. When they were near each other the two kunai clashed. Naruto tried to slash her with the kunai but she jumped back to dodge it. As she was in the air she took out shurikens and threw it at him but Naruto dodged it. Kyoko landed on a tree. She thought_ Maybe I'll fight him without using any ninjutsu or genjutsu. Lets see how much stronger he has gotten. _Naruto made a hand sign and shouted "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A bunch of Narutos appeared. She hid in the tree and pulled out a kunai with an exploding tag. She threw it and hit a Naruto that hit another Naruto and they disappeared. The kunai hit the ground and the exploding tag lit. In seconds the exploding tag exploded. A bunch of Narutos disappeared. As the smoke cleared two Narutos remained. The Naruto in front of the other Naruto was holding his hand back so the other Naruto could retain the chakra in his hand. The Naruto that was behind the other Naruto disappeared and the real Naruto ran forward. Before Naruto was about to jump up, a guy said "Hey! Sorry about being late."

The guy disappeared and grabbed Naruto's arm. He asked, "Naruto, what are you doing?"

He replied, "I was fighting someone, Kakashi Sensei."

Kakashi looked in the trees and saw a girl. "Oh so you were fighting her."

Kyoko saw what happened and moved out from behind the tree. She thought_ "So he learned the attack Rasengan by Jaraiya." _She said "We'll fight again soon." And she jumped to another tree to leave this place.

Kakashi asked "Who was that?"

Naruto answered Kakashi's question "That was Kyoko. She is a very strong ninja. We met her a long time ago. The last time we fought she won and today I asked for a rematch but we didn't get to finish our fight because you stopped it."

Kakashi apologized" Sorry, sorry. I was just wondering what was going on." He looked at Naruto suspiciously and remembered something at the end of the fight before he stopped Naruto "_That attack. No doubt about it. It was the rasengan."_ Kakashi said happily "Well now for our missions."

Naruto ran up to Kakashi and yelled" I want missions that I can kick butt! You know a mission to show my skills! I'm heated and ready for that kind of mission!"

Kakashi backed up a little and said to Naruto "Well that's great."

Naruto turned to Sasuke and he was filled with anger thinking about Sasuke. Naruto was thinking" Sasuke, always taking all the glory. He's just making me look bad. Today's the day! I'll show him! Believe it!"

"Okay Naruto," Kakashi said. "You can stop day dreaming and catch up with the team."

Naruto noticed he was alone. Nobody was standing next to him. He looked forward and saw the team far ahead. They were walking farther.

He yelled" Hey! Wait for me guys!"

-----

Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction so I'm not great. Hope you guys like it. It might take me a while to update so be patient, but reviews will make me update sooner! Also if you don't understand some things, ask. I'll answer them the best I can. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: The Crimson Tears

**Reflection of a Dragon**

**By Kazekage-sama**

Chapter 2: The Crimson Tears

Naruto and the team were doing a mission. They had to go find a cat for a little girl. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura spread out and hid behind trees to sneak up on the cat. They communicated each other with a micro chip. The cat was staring at a butterfly. Naruto set forward and tried to catch the cat with a sack made of rags. Sasuke and Sakura went after Naruto. Naruto caught the cat in the bag. He opened the bag and something leaped out of the bag.

Naruto was yelling so loud "Aaahhhhh!"

The cat was scratching his face.

Sasuke and Sakura were staring at Naruto and they said at the same time "Mission Complete!"

Kakashi appeared and congratulated the team for catching the cat, "Good job! I'll take the cat back to it's owner." he vanished and the cat disappeared from Naruto's face.

Naruto had scratches all over his face. He was breathing heavily like he nearly died. "Thank you Kakashi Sensei. Well let's go back to the village."

They took off, heading back to the village, the hidden leaf village. As they walked they heard a man yell in pain. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at each other for a moment and nodded. They quickly ran to where the yelling came from. As they were running quickly, a person was standing next to the man, the mysterious person sensed people coming and vanished. The team arrived and saw something that made them shiver. Naruto looked down at his feet and saw something red like liquid and looked up ahead of him. A man was lying on the ground with blood splashed everywhere. Naruto and Sakura were shivering, but Sasuke wasn't shivering at all. Sasuke was just shock at this sight.

Naruto, still shivering, and stuttering "W... What h…happened h… here?"

Sakura was doing the same thing as Naruto "I… I d… don't k… know."

Naruto said "W… Well w… we g… got t… to d… do s… something. S… Should w… we t… tell O… Old M… Man H… Hokage"

They didn't know what to do, they couldn't think well. Their mind was all scrambled up. The team walked back to the village, Naruto and Sakura still shivering at the man's dead body. As they walked back to the village the sun hid behind a dark cloud. Later, drops of water fell from the sky, and then the rain started pouring really hard. When they arrived at the village, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke went their separate ways back to their house to sleep.

The next day, Naruto woke up from his sleep. When he woke up he remembered the day before. He heard people talking outside. Someone said "Did this happen over night?"

Another person said "We should tell Hokage-sama about this."

Now so many people were talking Naruto couldn't tell what they were saying. He was curious of what they were talking about and what's so surprising down there so Naruto brushed his teeth, changed his clothes, and decided to eat breakfast at Ichiraku. Naruto rushed out the door and closed the door by kicking it. He ran to where the crowd was at, talking about something.

Naruto pushed some people and said "Can… I… Get… Through…?" and someone pushed Naruto into the center.

Naruto shivered again. He felt his heart race. Right in front of him was another dead body. There was blood splattered on the ground. He got up to his feet and left the crowd of people. As he walked away he took a glance behind him and walked away in fear.

Naruto wondered _What is going on here? _As he was walking, he was looking down and nearly ran into someone. Naruto looked up to see who was in front of him. It was Sakura in front of him.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto said in a low voice, "There was another one."

Sakura didn't really no what Naruto meant by "another one". She questioned him "What do you mean by that."

Naruto replied in the same low voice "There was another kill."

Sakura looked at the ground with a sad face. Naruto completely changed the subject, "Sakura, do you want to go to Ichiraku with me?"

Sakura replied with a half smile "Okay... Sure. Lets bring Sasuke.

Naruto nodded and said "Lets go find him."

-----

Author's Note: Okay it took me a long time to update this because of homework. I tried everything I can to make this. Hope you enjoy it. R&R!


End file.
